The Gate of Destiny
by Goten0040
Summary: For people like me, its a JIM FIC! Jim is 14 years old and is experiencing strange dreams. When he finds a strange sceptor, things go down hill as he learns about his past and the ones he truly loves. R&R!
1. Dreams

(Disclaimed)

__

"Where am I? I don't… remember…

Why am I here? Who brought me here?…

Wha- what's that green light? GYAA!

The door… is soon to open?

HELP! GENE; AISHA; SOMEBODY!"

Jim opened his eyes as he rose up in bed, a cold sweat running down his face and neck. His heart rate was slow and fast at the same time. Fear had chilled his whole entire body and he threw the blanket around his shoulders and hugged it to his body like a shield.

"Jim? What's wrong?" he could hear outside the door.

He lowered his head.

"I'm… okay," he said softly.

"Jim? Something wrong?" he heard from the other door to his bathroom that he shared with Aisha.

"I'm… I'm…"

He kept hearing his name.

"STOP!" he yelled. "Please just go away! I'm sorry I woke you."

"Okay, call if you need me," Aisha said.

"Jeez Jim," was all Gene said before the voices finally disappeared.

__

Open the door James!

"Huh? Who? Who the hell said that?!" Jim yelled but did not say.

"Wha- I'm speaking in my mind?" he thought.

__

James Hawking, you must open the door and free yourself from this world.

"Wha- why?"

He suddenly felt like he was underwater but breathing.

__

Because you do not belong here. Since when have you? 

"Wha-what are you trying to say?"

__

FREE YOURSELF AND USE THE POWER OF THE DIAMOND!!!

"Wha? The power of what?!"

__

Use the power of the diamond… James… the power belongs to you and only you… Stay alert and focused. See who you truly are…then you will understand… your reflection… tells all…………

"Wait I-" Jim stopped when he realized where he was.

He scrambled out of bed and ran to his dresser. He turned on the lamp and stared deep into his reflection. He blinked a few times. There was nothing different than before. He would have expected something strange to happen. This dream had gone on ever since his fourteenth birthday. He looked at himself again. He wore no shirt which showed how much muscle he had gained from fixing ships and healthy foods. His hair was about the same as always and his eyes were the same shining blue as they had always been. Everything was ordinary. He'd looked like this since he turned thirteen. 

He lifted his hand and placed it to the mirror. Nothing. Then a sudden chill jolted his body causing him to fall back. He lifted his hand to his face and stared at it blankly. For once, this was something he couldn't figure out and he was extrememly smart as everyone already knew. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the dream but not getting a faint trace of it. It was only making his head hurt. He shook his head. Why did they choose for it to happen on his birthday and why did it continue? What were these people trying to tell him? Who were these people anyway? He lay back onto the carpet and staring at the ceiling of the dark room. Now he didn't know whether to be confused or frightened.

"I guess… that the oportunity will show itself soon. The dreams… are more vivid than ever," he whispered to the shadows. "I just hope it'll end soon. I've heard enough for the past few weeks."

He closed his eyes slowly as soft sunlight began to leak into the room.

"It will happen. I know it. I can feel it," he thought as he drifted into more dreams.

(That was the prolouge. My prolouges are usually short but chapter one will begin shortly.

Tootles!)  



	2. Prologue to Adventure

Chapter One

Jim continued typing at his computer as he sat in his dark jeans, red t-shirt and socks. He was still basically the backup for every operation. At least they had money, due to he being in charge in funds and taking an internet course on money and business. He yawned after the tedious work had been finished and made his way to the kitchen. He was beginning to miss the many adventures they had.

"Hey Gene," he said softly as his friend came stroding into the room.

"Hm? What?"

"Do you miss it? I mean, do you miss our adventures?"

"Well of course! That's why I got a surprise for you! We are going to planet Kaana!"

"Huh? We are? What is it? Why are we going?"

"This guy is paying us big money to check out some weird stuff on the planet. I don't know what it is. Could be fun though," Gene replied lazily as he headed out toward the back.

"Tch, yeah, and dangerous," Jim thought, "but still. We haven't gone space in years. Why now? I wonder if those dreams have anything to do with it? Hmm, nah, how could anything on a deserted planet hurt me?"

***The Next Day

The morning was dark still as he arose and put on his boots and shirt. He felt so much stronger than the last time he had gone to space he was eleven and he was frightened of what he might find. He put his glasses on and headed toward the kitchen. Melfina was cooking a meagar break fast for travel would come soon. Aisha was helping Gene pull bags out the door. Suzuka drank tea, as usual. You'd think she'd get tired of tea by now.

"I put my bags in the ship last night," he muttered as he sat and ate a bit.

For some reason, he felt restless on a usual day of excitement for him. He was no longer scared, but something wasn't right. He held his hand in front of his eyes. He had had another one of those dreams last night. This time it was extremely descriptive. He could feel eyes upon him like he was in a Fun House or something. Someone was standing in the shadows calling out his name- James, James!

"JIIIIIIIM!"

"WAAAAAH!" he yelled as he fell out of his chair.

"I'll take that," Gene said retrieving the chair with a huge grin on his face. 

Jim noticed that he'd already taken all the chairs, the table, and of course, the breakfast.

"Hey! You took my breakfast!"

"Well, you weren't eatin' it. Besides, I was hungry!" he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Keep smiling," Jim threatened.

Gene just laughed and walked on.

"Jerk," Jim muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed.

***

The ship was finally ready to go. Jim wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"That was a lot of work," he said as Gene finally go tpermission to leave.

"Yeah well your used to it aren't ya'?"

"Yeah," Jim said.

"LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!" Gene yelled as the rocket boosters blew them out of the port.

Jim felt slightly queasy, considering it had been three years since his last take off. He glanced out the window and smiled at how lovely it was. Thoughts of his previous adventures slowly began drift back into his mind. He felt his mind beginning to wander away from him as he sat, letting the space enclose him in it's everlasting dream.

***

__

"Closer, closer, approaching it, closer! Open the gate! Open the gate! Do as your heart desires!"

"Huh? What do I desire exactly?!"

"Power, James,power!"

"EH?!"

"The power you deserve will soon be in your grasp. Take it when it applies to you!"

"Uh- sure…"

He gasped.

"Where am I now?!"

"You must take the power of your soul for it is your destiny!"

"Wh-what happens if I don't?!"

"Fate may befall itself upon you."

A giant skull lit up the darkness and threw Jim to the ground. Ringing filled his ears as the skull almost seemed to cackle in the roaring wind. He felt his throat screaming, louder and louder, even though he was not afraid. 

***

"JIM! JIMBO! JIM! WAKE UP!"

Jim's eyes shot open. Gene was shaking him while the others hovered around him, their faces full of worry and curiosity. 

"Was I screaming?" he asked softly, his voice rough.

"All of space could hear you!" Gene exasperated. "What the hell made you scream?!"

"I… was dreaming… or at least… I think I was dreaming. It all seemed so real, more that reality itself… but it was still just a dream…" Jim said softly, his mind spinning as he took short breaths.

"You… were dreaming?" Gene asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You haven't dreamn't since you were seven!"

"I know…" Jim said, staring at his hands, avoiding the red head's eyes.

"Take care of yourself kid," Gene said and returned to his spot at the seat behind him. 

"Whatever this door is," Jim thought, "I'll know. I'll know when I find it."

***

The trip continued in a disturbing silence. Jim typed numbers into his computer, his mind not really focused on anything. He blew some of his blonde hair out of his eyes and stared ahead. He felt as if he were anticipating something he'd wanted for a long time, although he usually hated missions. Why was everything so weird?

"Okay, guys, prepare for landing!" Gene said merrily.

For once in their lives, the landing went as planned. Jim stepped out onto the planet and gawked at the ancient temples resting on the violet dusts. Gene whistled.

"Phew, what are we gonna do here on this rinkie-dink planet?"

"This is planet Kaana, Gene," Jim said, irritated at his unintelligent friend, "it isn't just a rinkie-dink planet. This was once a great civilization that almost ruled the entire galaxy."

"But wasn't the prince just some young kid?" Gene asked.

"I think so," Jim said, "at least that's what the rumors were. No one ever saw the leader, just his armies."

"Oh," Gene said, "well, there are two temples that aren't caved in so let's split up and meet back here soon. Got it? You and Aisha take the right one while Mel and I take the left one."

"I'll stay here and watch for anything suspicious," Suzuka finished for Gene who merely shrugged it off and began to walk off.

"Well, let's go," Jim said. He felt a somewhat urge to go into the temple that lay ahead.

But he still didn't know what to expect…

__


End file.
